Kareoke
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: What do you do when Selphie's down in the dumps?
1. Zell - All the small things

With Ulticima defeated, and Seifer freed from her control, Squall and the others could finally rest from all the fighting they'd gone through in the past few months. The Gardens became mobile bases for Seeds as well as training centers for new Seeds. Trabia Garden had been repaired and also became mobile.  
  
Selphie became a little depressed every time she saw Trabia garden because she could only remember her friends that died from the missle attacks. Zell noticed her depressed mood one day and convinced everyone to hold a Kareoke party to cheer her up. They invited Laguna, Ellone, Kiros, and Ward (Even thought he couldn't sing.).   
  
"Where are we going?" Selphie asked Zell after he had told her to close her eyes and started leading her all over the Garden. "It's a surprise, you'll have to wait. Selphie felt Zell lead her onto the elevator and get off at the second floor. Then she was lead out side and onto a platform. 'We're in Fisherman's Horizon?' Selphie thought curiously. When Zell told her she could open her eyes, she saw they had built a stage where Quistis, Irvine, Zell and herself had played a song for Squall when he became headmaster of the Garden. Only this time Squall was on center stage with a mike in his hand.  
  
"This is something we all put together because you were depressed all day yesterday." Squall said. Selphie was wondering what he meant when Rinoa started a music box to play "All the small things" and Zell took the mike from Squall. Selphie couldn't help but smile as Zell started singing.  
  
All the small things True care, truth brings I'll take one lift Your ride, best trip Always, I know you'll be at my show Watching, waiting Commiserating   
  
Say it ain't so I will not go Turn the lights off Carry me home   
  
(na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na....)   
  
Late night Come home Work sucks I know She left me roses by the stairs Surprises let me know she cares   
  
Say it ain't so I will not go Turn the lights off Carry me home   
  
(na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na....)   
  
Say it ain't so I will not go Turn the lights off Carry me home   
  
Keep your head still I'll be your thrill The night will go on My little windmill   
  
Say it ain't so I will not go Turn the lights off Carry me home   
  
Keep your head still I'll be your thrill The night will go on The night will go on My little windmill  
  
When Zell finished singing, Selphie noticed all the people that had gathered around for this special concert that was going on. Even Sir Laguna, Kiros and Ward had came for the party. Selphie could already feel her bad mood slipping away 


	2. Irvine - Back at one

When Selphie turned her attention back to what was happening on stage, she saw Irvine walk on stage and gave her a wink. Irvine pushed a few buttons on the kareoke machine. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the little ray of sunshine on my life. This one goes out to you Selphie." Irvine said. The crowd grew quiet as Irvine started singing.  
  
It's undeniable that we should be together Unbelievable, how I used to say that I found her The basis that you need to know If you just don't know how I feel Then let me show you that now I'm for real If all the things in time, time will reveal Yeah  
  
One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see That you're the only one for me and Four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one  
  
(Yeah) So incredible, the way things work themselves out And all emotional, once you know what it's all about And undesirable, for us to be apart Never would of made it very far 'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart 'Cause  
  
One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see That you're the only one for me and Four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one  
  
Say farewell to the darkened nights I see the coming of the sun I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun You came and bring life into the lonely heart of mine You threw out the life line Just in the nick of time  
  
One, you're like a dream come true Two, just wanna be with you Three, girl it's plain to see That you're the only one for me and Four, repeat steps one through three Five, make you fall in love with me If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one  
  
Irvine put the microphone back and sat down next to Selphie, who immediatly threw her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder to listen to the rest of her friends. 


	3. Rajin - Here's to the night

After Irvine, Rajin made his way to the center of the stage and grabbed the mike. "It's my turn now ya know. I'm gonna sing the best one I know." Rajin said. "Just rememebr to cut out the ya knows." Seifer called out to Rajin and getting everyone to laugh. Rajin just waved it off and started singing with the machine  
  
So denied, so I lied Are you the now or never kind? In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
  
Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well Here's to the night we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Put your name on the line Along with place and time Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well Here's to the night we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
All my time is froze in motion Can't I stay an hour or two or more Don't let me let you go  
  
Don't let me let you go  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well Here's to the night we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
To soon  
  
Here's to the night we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
When Rajin finished, the crowd was silent for a moment, not only did he sing without saying, 'Ya know', but he could sing pretty good. The thunderous applause that came afterward left Rajin smiling to himself as he walked off stage for the next person. 


	4. Seifer - My Way

After Rajin, Seifer got up onstage. "If I have to do this, I'm gonna sing a song I like." He declared and stuck a new tape in the machine. Seifer tossed the mike into the air and caught it in his hand as the music started up.  
  
Check, check, check check... out my melody Special...  
  
You think you're special, you do I can see it in your eyes I can see it when you laugh at me Look down on me You walk around on me  
  
Just one more fight about your leadership And I will straight up Leave your shit Cause I've had enough of this And now I'm pissed Yeah ...  
  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm 'a do things my way It's my way My way, or the highway This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm 'a do things my way It's my way My way, or the highway  
  
Check, check, check, check.. out my melody  
  
Just one more fight about a lot of things And I will give up everything To be on my own again Free again Yeah... This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm 'a do things my way It's my way My way, or the highway This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm 'a do things my way It's my way My way, or the highway  
  
Some day you'll see things my way Cause you never know Where, you never know Where you're gonna go  
  
Check, check, check, check... out my melody  
  
Just one more fight and I'll be history Yes I will straight up Leave your shit And you'll be the one who's left Missing me Yeah ...  
  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout I'm 'a do things my way It's my way My way, or the highway  
  
Some day you'll see things my way Cause you never know Where, you never know Where you're gonna go  
  
Check out, check check... out my melody  
  
Seifer got applause from Rajin, Fujin and Selphie mostly and he took that as a good sign. "Maybe now Rinoa will see what a great guy I am. I doupt Squall would have the guts to get up and sing. Much to his and everyone elses surprise, Squall was the next one up. Seifer grabbed his tape out of the machine and tossed the mike to Squall. 


	5. Squall - Beautiful day

Squall gave a smirking glance at Seifer as he strode over to the kareoke machine and made his selection. Seifer immediatly tried to start a booing crowd, but got empty boxes to candy thrown at him instead. Squall laughed breifly and started up his song.  
  
The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground But there's no room, no space to rent in this town You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care The traffic is stuck, and you're not moving anywhere. You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace  
  
It's a beautiful day, the sky falls And you feel like it's a beautiful day It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away  
  
You're on the road but you've got no destination You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination You love this town even if that doesn't ring true You've been all over and it's been all over you  
  
It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away It's a beautiful day Don't let it get away  
  
Touch me, take me to that other place Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
See the world in green and blue See China right in front of you See the canyons broken by cloud See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out See the bedouin fires at night See the oil fields at first light See the bird with a leaf in her mouth After the flood all the colours came out  
  
It was a beautiful day A beautiful day Don't let it get away  
  
What you don't have you don't need it now What you don't know you can feel it somehow What you don't have you don't need it now You don't need it now, you don't need it now Was a beautiful day  
  
Squall left the stage as quickly as he got on with a slightly embarrased look on his face from the cheers, the whooping from Zell and his father, and the booing from Seifer, who got more candy boxes for his little collection. 


End file.
